


I will lead the blind

by darkcookie



Category: VIXX
Genre: Demons, Hell, Multi, Seven Deadly Sins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:05:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6875491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkcookie/pseuds/darkcookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Remember to come to me" Pride had said the last he had found Wrath standing in the middle of a pool of blood. "Come to me and let me take the Hunger away from you, as it will not shatter me." And Wrath did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so technically there is no way of knowing who is who just by this part.  
> The thing is, I think it would be fairly easy to tell which member is the personification of each sin.  
> This is the prologue of a 7 Deadly Sins Series, there is some light gore (more like mention of blood) and some cursing.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this *^*

Gluttony knelt in the middle of the pit. Golden chains were holding him down, slowly burning the skin off his wrists and ankles. The third chain was vibrating against his neck, the end of it at the feet of Pride's throne. Pride grinned as he looked around; he sure enjoyed the audience. There was a deep silence in the pit, mainly interrupted by Gluttony's heavy breathing and some hissing whenever the chains touched some fresh skin due to his struggles, heat taking his body over.  
"I am so disappointed," Pride began "I never expected you to do this. I mean, we all have had our own slips in the past, but this..." he sighed "I am afraid this time you took it too far."  
Behind him, five solemn faces looked upon Gluttony, each one of them with a different expression. Whereas Lust seemed simply amused, Sloth and Wrath were frowning and kept their mouths tight. Envy seemed conflicted, hating the fact that he wasn't the center of attention but also not wishing to be in Gluttony's place. Greed simply looked bored. As if there wasn't someone's life at stake at the moment.   
"What do you think, boys? What should we do? This fool almost ruined us this time, even though we kept on warning him." Pride looked around.   
"I-I ..." started Gluttony but before he could go on, Pride pulled the chain at his feet and shut him up hastily.   
"It's not your turn, Gluttony." He said slowly, calmly turning around to face his five counselors. "What do you think? Letting him in the isolation chamber for a couple of centuries hasn't worked so far and we can't tie him up in golden chains and throw him in prison again. I don't think any of us can deal with those screams again."  
"It's his twelfth sentence" Wrath said, his voice flat. He didn't even dare to look at Gluttony, mostly because he knew what was coming.  
"And it's his twelfth sentence!" Pride repeated loudly.   
Gluttony knew the look on Pride's face; he had seen it back when other demons had gone berserk and needed to be dealt with. He knew it but yet, he looked at his brothers faces' hoping to find support in them. It wasn't entirely surprising though, when Envy smiled widely and said :  
"He needs to be put down."  
Gluttony showed no reaction at all. He stayed at the center of the pit, breathing heavily and staring at the six Princes of Hell sitting in front of him. They didn't understand. They couldn't. He did it because he had to. Because the Hunger was eating him up inside, burning any reasoning, any kind of rationality away. They did not understand because they had not gotten there yet. They would, they all eventually would. Gluttony started laughing out loud, shaking heavily and making the chains around his extremities jingle. They let him laugh, unbothered by the smoky smell coming off his skin.  
By the time he seemed to have calmed down, he was coughing up blood and spilling it all over himself.  
"Well, that's just unpleasant." Lust said as he crossed his legs.  
"I think he is too weak to stand the chains. Pride, let's get this over with, I am sure we all have better things to do" Greed kept tapping his foot down trying to make a point.   
In the Throne, Pride was watching how uncomfortable Sloth and Wrath were, shifting subtly in their seats as Gluttony coughed up more blood.  
Envy cleared his throat and waited for Pride to end this.  
"Sloth, Wrath, do you have anything to say?" His concern was not as faked as anyone might think, although it was greatly exaggerated.  
"Would you listen to our plea to save our brother?" Sloth answered clearly bothered, not even trying to hide his anger anymore.  
"Now, I am afraid we can't do that. And you know why."  
"Then I don't have anything to add."   
Pride stood up gracefully and walked the few steps until standing right in front of Gluttony. Crouching down, he took his brother's face in his hands and stroked gently his cheeks.  
"We were meant to do so much more, so many great things. It's such a pity."  
A quiet "I am sorry" escaped from Gluttony's lips before he started sobbing. Pride pressed their foreheads together and slowly shed a few tears too. Before standing up, he kissed Gluttony and muttered "I love you". And for a moment, Gluttony thought that Lucifer, his long loved brother whom he had fought many wars with, not Pride, might save him. That the Lucifer he knew before becoming a Prince of the Underworld would remember all the plans they had and would forsake him. But before him there wasn't Lucifer, there was Pride.  
"I, Prince of Hell, sentence you to death "  
One by one, his brothers stood up and repeated those words.  
As one by one, they slowly walked towards him and devoured him.


	2. Genesis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Who are you?"  
> "Well, since our beautiful Hongbin seems to be too awed by my presence to present me, I shall do so myself. My name is Sanghyuk, but my friends call me Hyuk. It's an honor to meet you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first real chapter of this series.   
> I am so excited!!! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it

"Hongbin, are you feeling well darling? Do you want me to prepare you something else?" Envy smiled weakly as his "mother" held her warm hands on his cheeks.  
"Darling, stop it, he is almost grown up now. You don't need to fret over him as if he were a little boy." The calm voice of his "father" hid a hint of humor to it, since he thought his wife silly for worrying that much over who he thought was his son.  
"He will always be my baby boy!" She answered offended by the mere thought of ignoring her son's lack of appetite.  
 _This is what you want._ Envy showed his deep dimples to his "parents" and stretched his long limbs over his head. He let his “mother” hug him tightly and shook his head when his “father” asked if he wanted to be excused.  
He rarely managed to be there, he wanted to get the maximal benefit of each visit. He listened to what they had to tell him, and told them absurd stories that the humans he observed had lived, always living through someone else's eyes, never his own. Bitterness spread through his mouth, but before he could shake it off he saw a shadow in the corner of the room.  
"No" he muttered, not being able to avoid it.  
"Hongbin? What's wrong?" His father looked alarmed.  
"I think he is just tired." A strong soothing voice added. "He has been under a lot of stress lately, haven't you Hongbin?"   
"Who are you?" That woman had never been able to hide anything, Envy cursed himself. Next time he might choose more carefully.  
"Well, since our beautiful Hongbin seems to be too awed by my presence to present me, I shall do so myself. My name is Sanghyuk, but my friends call me Hyuk. It's an honor to meet you." His wide smile hid so much darkness, Envy knew that much. and yet his "parents" completely fell for it, instantly changing their surprised look for a delighted one, pushing Sanghyuk to sit down and join them for dinner, not even questioning who that beautiful boy was or how he had appeared out of nowhere in their dining room.

"That was interesting." Lust hummed as they walked up to his room.  
Envy was exhausted, trying to keep a straight face as he felt Lust drowning all the surroundings with his aura, making him and his "parents" incredibly uncomfortable. So he simply pushed Lust forward, towards what was supposed to be his room but was actually an empty storage room. It wasn't like his parents would remember, as soon as he left their side they'd forget about him and his presence; any other arrangement seemed like a bothersome and unnecessary effort. Lust grinned at him and poked him gently over his ribs.  
"Don't be mad at me. They looked like they needed a wild night." The crooked smile he had had over his face during dinner was still there and Envy was going to make sure to erase it. As soon as they got home, he had to remind himself.  
"You should be more careful," Lust whispered into his ear before Envy pushed him again. "I am not the only one wondering where you disappear to, and it was unbelievably easy to follow you." Envy held his hand on Lust's throat, not even sure himself if it was to be menacing or if it was following another instinct. Lust took the hand and raised it to his lips, slowly licking two fingers into his mouth.  
 _As soon as we get home_ Envy reminded himself.

⧦⧦⧦⧦⧦

Their giggling was so loud that everyone around them was staring. Greed was holding both of his arms in front of stomach, trying to take deep breaths whereas Envy was sitting on the floor wiping the tears from the corner of his eyes.   
Discovering that they could subject themselves to physical human nature had been a blast at first. Losing their breaths, higher heartbeat rates and sweaty palms were as close to feeling human they’d ever get. The rest of their brothers didn’t really care, for most of them rarely bothered with getting in touch with the most human part of themselves. However, for Greed and Envy it had been the door to a new world. Always the curious ones, always wanting to know more, always needing to be more. After Gluttony's departure (as Pride used to call it), things only got worse, since most boundaries they might have had were easily ignored when the Hunger pressed in their chests.  
It had been days since they had last been home, and both of them dreaded the moment of going back. There was surely a golden cage awaiting for them as soon as they took a step in the underworld, since they had been especially careless. Only moments ago a woman had beaten up a man to death, listening to Hongbin's sweet words in her ear. And Jaehwan had caused quite a ruckus when he lead a mass of people to loot an entire mall, following his speech about freedom of the capitalism. Hongbin loved to break up couples by just leading them where to look. It was as easy as pointing in a specific direction and people would make up the rest of the story on their own. When he used to pair with Lust it was especially entertaining, as digging into the humans insecurities was way easier and had always bigger consequences. They loved to observe the confused look on the human faces when they realized what they had just done or said, almost living off the pain they inflicted on the weaker beings.   
It took a while for them to stop laughing, and as soon as they did, both leaned back on the wall that was shielding them from the sunlight. Jaehwan sighed and slightly pushed Hongbin's shoulder so that he could lean on it better.  
"What are the odds of all our actions to have gone unnoticed?" He muttered as Hongbin pet his hair. "Ugh, I really don't want to spend another couple of years in a freaking cage. I like this era!"  
Hongbin chuckled quietly as Jaehwan pouted and hid in his neck.  
"What if I tell you that we won't have to?" Hongbin smiled widely and looked down at Jaehwan. "What if we could do whatever we want to, without Pride interfering?"  
"You mean, things like resting properly?" Jaehwan looked up. "Or do you mean like..."  
"Like doing whatever we want with whomever we want. Whenever, however and wherever."  
Hongbin's eyes were sparkling and Jaehwan couldn't help but feel as excited.  
"Aren't you tired of Pride pulling all the strings?" Hongbin was glowing, drawing Jaehwan's complete attention. "He doesn't let us sleep to keep our real natures intact and yet we can never fully submit to them. It doesn't make sense."  
Jaehwan blinked hastily and hugged Hongbin tightly. "Hongbin, I love you."  
"But you are not going to help me." Hongbin said tiredly.  
"I would rather spend a couple years in a cage than being devoured" Jaehwan added.  
"Will you stop me?"  
"I won't stand in your way."  
"Always the best survivor." Hongbin kissed Jaehwan slowly and walked away under the sun.


	3. Exodus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrath wondered if the humans could feel Pride's presence as he did. If they felt the same pressure he did to be the best version of himself in front of the ethereal presence that was Pride, or Cha Hakyeon as he liked to be called nowadays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really looking forward to hearing what you guys think about this
> 
> You can find me on twitter: @_darkcookie
> 
> Thank you so much for checking this out *^*

The quietness of the room was drowning, nullifying every other sense that might pick up something. Wrath was lying in the middle of it, fully stretched so that both his hands and his feet were touching the dark walls that surrounded him. He kept his eyes closed more out of habit than out of real need; the room was made so that no light would be able to come in. He was making a list in his head of everything good that he could remember, everything pure, anything that wasn't tainted. He mostly could think of alpacas which was extremely frustrating since it defeated the purpose of his imprisonment.  
"You can do it." Sloth was sitting on the other side of the door and a futile attempt of being of any use. "I know you can."  
Wrath kept on working on his breathing (useless), the list (even more useless) and on Sloth's constant pep talks (completely disregarded in the end). He stood up and touched the wall that was in front of him. He rapidly started punching it, completely ignoring Sloth's scream from behind the door as well as the blood dripping from his knuckles. After a short struggle, Sloth yanked the door open and was surprised by the sight of Wrath calmly standing there, not even flinching when the light filled the dark space.  
"What..."  
"I had another one," Wrath quickly cut him "I need to see Pride."

Pride was feeling exceptionally well. He had visitors from the surface and they were bearers of good news. He had to insist they call him Hakyeon and although they couldn't exactly pinpoint who he was, they knew he was much more than a mortal. Yet, they abid his decision of responding to such a silly thing as a name, but Pride was nothing but silly. And lethal. And sharp. And smart. Too much for his own good.  
He felt Wrath presence before he actually saw him, so he walked calmly to the entrance to wait for his son, his brother, a part of himself.  
"My dear guests, meet my dearest Taekwoon" Pride opened his arms and showed Wrath to sit next himself, barely looking to him. "I am afraid we have to end this meeting here. As you can see, I have some matters to attend."  
Wrath wondered if the humans could feel Pride's presence as he did. If they felt the same pressure he did to be the best version of himself in front of the ethereal presence that was Pride, or Cha Hakyeon as he liked to be called nowadays. He wondered if the tiny humans that walked out the room hurriedly knew that the hand that Pride had casually laid on his shoulder wasn't meant to soothe him but as a reminder. He could be easily sent back to the golden cage for a century if he didn't behave. So Wrath closed his fists and focused his eyes on the sound of their ragged breathing, the strong beating of their fragile human hearts and not on the need he felt to wreck them, to break every bone in their bodies.  
Pride, still wearing his Hakyeon mask, leaned in and kissed Wrath slowly on the cheek.  
"My sweet, sweet Taekwoon" He had chosen that name himself, concluding that Wrath had to have a mortal name to tie him to his mortal nature. "Look at me."  
Taekwoon did as told and kept his steady gaze on the small flecks of red in Pride's pupils, letting go of the tight knot in his chest that required him to destroy, destroy, destroy.  
"Remember to come to me" Pride had said the last he had found Wrath standing in the middle of a pool of blood. "Come to me and let me take the Hunger away from you, as it will not shatter me." And Wrath did. Ever since Gluttony's sentence he could feel the urge stronger, moving his body on his behalf, pushing him towards the carnage that would be letting loose. Pride held him steady; he tied him and sang to him until he calmed down. He patted his hair whenever the visions of what the future held where too much, when they only showed him the red blood crawling under his skin and tainting anything he touched  
"Poor Wrath," Pride would repeat "A heart too soft to bear a power that slaughters everything."  
"Hakyeon," Wrath said in a tiny voice "I had another vision." He looked away, ashamed of his own weakness, mad about his instincts and torn between wanting and committing.  
He felt a soft touch on the side of his face as Pride ordered him to look at him again, this time all of the softness gone.  
"What did you see?"  
"I saw you dead, on this very floor" Wrath murmured "I saw you dead and my hands were covered in your blood."

⧦⧦⧦⧦⧦

Greed wasn't feeling well. He was resting in his chambers, trying to enjoy a good cup of wine as he let the darkness drown him in its warm and familiar embrace. He knew how to be the center of attention but he also knew how to enjoy a bit of solitude. He might be alone, but he never really got to feel lonely. One of the perks of being a Prince of Hell is that they could somehow feel each other. They could tell when Wrath was going on a rampage or when Sloth had just laid down forgotten somewhere in Hell. He wasn't really fond of it when Gluttony used to feel the deepest hunger one may imagine, but the connection was rather pleasant when Lust caved in and gave in to his most primal instincts in his own modern version of Sodom in a way that would have made Lot cringe and hide in his beliefs.  
Greed smiled in the darkness and took another sip of wine. There were times when he missed the Renaissance, the way people feared and worshipped them, being represented in several artworks, having masterpieces written about them and being able to interact with the humans much more freely, it sure had a nice touch to it.  
What almost no one understood was that he was a complex being, driven mostly by the incessant coveting of anything that wasn't his already. He stood up, put on his favorite jacket, and walked towards the exit.  
He may be complex but he was not haunted by his problems and he was, most definitely, not boring.  
Lust looked at his reflection in the mirror. His skin shined through the tiny drops of sweat that covered almost every inch of it, giving him some sort of glow he didn’t mind. The whole scene in front of him resulted utterly pleasant to his eyes: a wrecked bed, soft moanings coming from several mouths that were twitching on it, a faint smell of dirtiness (and not the bad kind). He turned around and decided to enjoy the good things of life, like the muffled screams one of the bodies was making as another moved frantically on top of it.  
“Dear, don’t try to contain yourself. Let me hear your beautiful voice” he said as he walked towards the bed, slowly moving the fringe so he could observe the face that went along with those noises.  
“I want to watch you,” he muttered “I want to see your face and hear your delightful voice.” The movements were by then more than erratic and he knew what was coming; he could almost taste it.  
Soft moans repeating Hyuk, Sanghyuk were almost all he could hear anymore, fully concentrated on every whimsical detail, like the movements, the heat, the Lust.  
He smiled again and kissed both of them hard, relentless and pushed them over the edge easily. One could say that a good round of sex always you leaves wrecked and exhausted, but this was no regular round of sex. This destroyed you in such a pleasant way you couldn’t wait to get more even though you could barely move.  
So when Hyuk moved on top of the smaller body and started pressing his fingers on the soft flesh hoping to leave marks, no one complained. He took their breaths away just by slightly touching them, and merely touching was never a real option. Lust had already lost count how many time he took too hard, went too far and had to leave behind himself a burning house full of corpses, earning a couple of years in the solitary cell Pride kept for those special occasions.  
He moved hard, wildly until the voices next to him stopped. He got out of the bed and washed himself with a small damp cloth; he never took a shower right after a session, as he liked to call them, he enjoyed the aftertaste of it on his skin for a while.  
He got dressed and walked out of the room, completely ignoring Greed who had been watching the whole time from the corner of the room. 

“Well, that was interesting," Jaehwan said as he carefully laid his arm over Sanghyuk's shoulder.  
"You seemed to be enjoying it."  
"It's definitely better to watch directly than to feel your second-hand pleasure from home," Jaehwan answered casually.  
"I must say that was better than feeling how you go all wild on some poor souls," Sanghyuk grinned widely and turned to look at Jaehwan. "Especially because you turn into a whiny little bitch when Mommy-Pride locks you up."  
Jaehwan's expression turned sour in an instant and without any doubt he took Sanghyuk's hand in his. In another heartbeat he pulled him into his arms and hid in a tiny street.  
"Are you feeling naughty, Jaehwan?" Sanghyuk bit the point of his ears and let his hands wander on Jaehwan's. "You don't need to be hasty, you know."  
Sanghyuk's mockery stopped as soon as he realized Jaehwan was trembling, his arms still caging him.  
"You don't understand, Lust. You have never been in the cage. Pride spoils you to death and contains you in a cell like that is a big deal, spending a couple of years alone in the darkness. You have never been forced to breathe fire so that your true nature is the reason of your madness. Last time I spent a century in there, you little prick. And your dear Pride didn't let me rest for a second I was in there, not for a beat. I felt the Hunger that you feel, the wreckage that Wrath is, the continued withdrawal of Sloth, the burning desire of Envy and don't even get me started on what I felt coming from who is supposed to be the best of us. Pride has many dreams and nightmares, little Lust, and you may think you are safe because you are under his wings, always being lulled to sleep and hugged whenever the Hunger calls upon you. But for us, the ones that Pride has forsaken, a golden cage is a torture."  
"Jaehwan," Sanghyuk breathed "let go of me." And he did, although Sanghyuk could still feel the strength emanating from his body.  
"There's a storm coming, my sweet Sanghyuk. You and your friends better batten down the hatches, because when it hits, you're all gonna wonder how you ever thought you could live so large and leave so little for the rest of us" Jaehwan muttered, after which he turned away and left.  
"Don't go quoting Catwoman on me, you dumbass" Sanghyuk said to no one.


End file.
